Respirators can filter harmful gases that can include contaminants, thus preventing inhalation of the contaminants by a user of the respirator. Respirators can filter contaminants through use of a cartridge that includes a filter material. However, as the respirator is used, the filter material can become saturated with the contaminants and a breakthrough can occur where amounts of contaminants pass through the filter material and can be inhaled by the user.